kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Time Tassle 2
Kirby Time Tassle 2 is a fan-made game by 10 Brave Kirbys, and it has a sequel titled Kirby And The Crimson Palace. Story Prologue It's Timey's birthday!!! Timey has invited his friends Kirby, Jane, Yemit, Bandanna Dee, Meta Knight, the Squeaks, Prince Fluff, Red Kirby, Green Kirby, and Blue Kirby and the others and has invited them to time base. but suddenly a meteorite flies and hits his time base and splits it into 8 parts. Timey is sad, but then all the party guests decide to go find the parts, so everybody's adventure begins. However more meteorites fall and leave most of the party guests flying to different areas of Planet Popstar. Can the rest of our heroes find their friends??? Kirby finds the first part, it's a tiny DS thing. He discovers that it locates the parts and who has them. It says that Whispy Woods has the first piece. "Again!?" says Jane as Kirby sets off to fight him, however, at that time the gadget only showed black and white. The trees' colors were black on the monitor, so that meant it was Whispy's dangerous Dark Woods. Cutscene 1 After Dark Woods is defeated Daroach is found. Daroach then says that the coins Kirby has been collecting can be used in his squeak shop. He also says more about other items like Battle Dust. He also tells Kirby to find the rest of his squeaks. So Kirby agrees then he goes to the time base is and throws in the first piece, then at the 1st floor Daroach puts his shop there and Timey congratulates them. Then the screen says "You've unlocked Daroach and the mini game Puff-Up!" Kirby then heads off to Desert dunes to defeat Mummie Dee who has the next part. Cutscene 2 After Mummie Dee is defeated, Ribbon is panicking and yelling out Dark Matter as she points at Gooey. Gooey says "She needs water because she keeps hallucinating that I'm the other type of Dark Matter. So would you be kind enough to grab that fancy Water ability and get an ancient goblet?". so Kirby searches for the objects Gooey mentioned. After he finds them, Ribbon kisses Kirby and Kirby gets happy because of the kiss. Ribbon says that when you put that second floor on I want to open my mini game, Ripple Defender. so Kirby puts it on the screen then says "You've unlocked Gooey and Ribbon, as well as the mini game with shard guns and love-love sticks, Ripple Defender! Kirby heads off to the freezing cold Ice Isle to battle the prince of ice, Mr. Burr Cutscene 3 After Kirby defeats Mr. Burr, Mr. Burr says "I'll be back Kirby!" and then proceeds to run away. Kirby finds a frozen Knuckle Joe, so he gets the fire ability and thaws him out. "Thank you!" he says. After Kirby explained the situation to him, he starts up again "When you put on the third floor I'll set up everybody's rooms. Find furniture and put it in your room, here, I'll give you a little something.." Then the screen says "You've received a normal room set! I has 5 different kinds of furniture in it." then Knuckle Joe says "You can also visit our rooms, Kirby! Good luck." So then Kirby puts on the third floor. The screen says "You've unlocked Knuckle Joe and the rooms." Then Kirby sets out to defeat the dangerous Cotton Kracko Cutscene 4 After Cotton Kracko is defeated, Kirby finds Marx and Magolor and finds two female friends that look like Marx and Magolor. Then Emelor introduces herself "Hi I'm Emelor and I'm Magolor's sister! I know his evil schemes are annoying but I have to listen to them all day. Awwww whats that cute little pink thing oh y'heh it's you Kirby! Anyways what does Marcini want to say?" Emelor said Marceni started to speak, and said "Hi I'm Marx' sister, and I don't quite talk that much..." Emelor began to talk again after being filled in on the information. "Once you put on that 4th floor me and Marcini will open 3 rooms on that floor, a lock room that takes some magic pieces, our very own dress-up shop where you can buy clothes, and for the new dress-up room we're making.and we will help you on your adventure too!" They then put on the 4th floor. The screen says "You've unlocked Marcini and Emelor, as well as the mini game Dodgeball Day. Finally, Storo came to Time Base, so Daroach gave you the Advanced Cell Phone and you've unlocked Storo." Kirby sets off to fight Roca-Rocka. Cutscene 5 After Kirby defeats Roca-Rocka he finds that Spinni was kidnapped by Roca-Rocka. Then he sees Daroach, who notices Spinni and rejoice. Spinni then says "I saw Doc was kidnapped by a strange Fire Kirby-hatted royal-looking-thing!" So Kirby puts on the Roof Dome that has Ability Rooms. The screen then says "You've unlocked ability rooms Fire, Stone and Love, as well as a new move team attack and Spinni!" Kirby sets out to Vast Volcano to fight whoever is at the volcano who had kidnapped Doc. Cutscene 6 After Kirby defeats Mr.Burr he says "You're going to pay for this..." and runs away. Kirby puts on the chimney and Timey says "Only 2 more pieces Kirby and Time Base is done." Daroach says "I wonder where the Squeakers went...". Suddenly Marcine and Emelor come out of nowhere, and they are both holding a part of Time Base. Then they all jump for joy, but then an odd blur comes and takes the clock and then the blur stops speeding along to reveal Marx and Magolor. Then they speed off to Soda Sea. Then the group chases after them and enters Soda Sea, and find Doc along the way. The screen says "You've unlocked the Super Inhale and Doc!" Cutscene 7 After defeating Team M they grab the clock from them and give it to Tme Base. Timey says "One more piece and we could have my party!" then a Waddle Dee controlling a giant mecha with gear shoulder pads is spotted by them. Timey recognizes them as the main gears in Time Base and tells Kirby to chase after the robot. But the robot Hyper Jumps into Frappe Factory so Kirby and his friends go there in order to get the gears. The screen says "You've unlocked the mini game, Computer Virus RPG!" Cutscene 8 Kirby puts on the final part to the gear and there seems to be joy everywhere. But suddenly a dark-shadowy being comes down and says "Good work Kirby. You're quite the hero, but you can never seem to focus on two big problems at one time.That problem is me, let me explain my plan Ii come from a new dimension where I rule, but it's a very small dimension, so I don't rule very many people. So when I heard that you defeated someone with the Master Crown, I came down to Planet Popstar and shot meteorites at Time Base to distract you, then I made my magic spell that makes all universes one galactic dimension. Then I will put it on my dimension and rule over all. Now then two more things. You won't be needing this.. " Darfomo pauses as he breaks the Warp Star. "And my name? Darfomo." then Darfomo flies off to space. Timey wonders what to do but then realizes what to do. and he says "There's a space ship on top of Cloudy Castle in Cream Clouds, if you go to my chimney the fog will make cloud stairs to get there!" Kirby climbs up the cloud stairs and heads off to Cream Clouds. on the way they find Francis. Cutscene 9 After Kirby defeats Mr. Burr and Mr. Burrn everybody gets into the ship and flies into space. Timey says that "In order to get to Darfomo's Dimension we need an item called the portal ray." Emelor and Marcine see that their brothers have the ray. They then get shot down, .Kirby and his friends land safely on a low-gravity planet. Kirby decides to travel through space to find team M's ray. Cutscene 10 Magolor and Marx get on their ship and their sisters start lecturing them. Kirby uses his ray to get to Darfomo's Dimension. Then Darfomo uses the spell and his dimension spreads across all other dimensions. He then shoots a giant laser at the ship and traps every body in bubbles and sends them off to other planets so then Kirby decides to do the levels of Darfomo Dimension and find his friends. Cutscene 11 After Kirby finds everybody, Darfomo comes in and says "This core is the fragile dimensional core. If anything happens to it this dimension will be done for. But I've found a magic matter that can protect me from any of your abilities. Well I'll just leave you here while I visit Planet 108. Bye!". Darfomo then goes off to that said. Kirby didn't know what to do, but Timey did. He gets the legendary Gear Rod and gives it to Kirby and says "It's that magic glasses weakness,.Kirby!" and then Kirby goes off to fight Darfomo with the rod. Cutscene 12 After the core breaks, it bursts into warp stars and everybody hops on one and flies off to Planet Popstar and celebrates Timey's bithday. Then the credits roll, which Kirby and his friends appear in. Then after the credits a Dark Matter eye stares at the screen and Zero comes and the screen reads THE END???.... Characters Playable Most of the characters have a permanent ability with a few touches ^Means good at that stat X means bad at it. Unlock S Means they can only be unlocked in story mode.The number by it means what world Nonplayable Helps in Time Base Timey Yemit Chuchu Rick Kine Coo Nago Pitch A-6A mini Chef Kawasaki Prince Fluff abilty saler snoozers hider Marcinei (can be playable) Emelor (can be playable) Other allys tippis trader proteck pet Daroach (he can be playable) Enemies All enemies All bosses TAC team All midbosses Worlds #Green Grasses Picture6.jpg|green grasses W-2.jpg|desert dunes W-3.jpg|ice isle W-4.jpg|candy cross W-5.jpg|macaroni mountain W-6.jpg|vast valcano W-7.jpg|soda sea W-8.jpg|frappe factory W-9.jpg|cream clouds W-10.jpg|strudel space W-11.jpg|darfomo demetion W-12.jpg|rainbow wonders Green Grasses #Desert Dunes #Ice Isle #Candy Cross #Macaroni Mountain #Vast Volcano #Soda Sea #Frappe Factory #Cream Clouds #Strudel Space #Darfomo Dimension #rainbow wonders Enemies *Waddle Dee *waddle doo (Beam) *cappy *bronto burt *hot head (Fire) *bubble head (Bubble) *luv (Love) *handy (Hand) *rocky (Stone) *simmior (Mirror) *sparky (Spark) *plasma whisp (Plasma) *colobow (Rainbow) *broom hatter (Clean) *bulby (Leaf) *water gablos (Water) *whippy (Whip) *masker *spear masker (Spear) *twistiy (Tornado) *UFO (UFO) *bang bang (Missle) *bomber (Crash) *hammy (Hammer) *paint hatter (Paint) *sacky (Mix) *birdon (Wing) *Gip *Chilliy (Ice) *Bowby *Gim (Yo-yo) *capsle J3 (Jet) *soul-lo (Ghost) *Gawgaw (Animal) *robottybot *walky (Mike) *shwalkave (Wave) *noddy (Sleep) *rampager (rhino) *Batty *Gordo *anti- dee *Poppy Bros.Jr (Bomb) *Sno Bros. Jr (Ice Bomb) *Electro Bros.Jr (Fire Bomb) *Golden Waddle Dee *Super Blade Knight (Ultra Sword) *Super Hot Head (Monster Flame) *Super Waddle Doo (Flare Beam) *Super Chilly (snow bowl) *super sparky (Voltage Spark) Mini-bosses New mini-bosses *utlit (Utility) *wham bam jr. (Hand) *magic doomer *plex (Suplex) *grand bowby (Cupid) *crystalle (Crystal) *Bom (Bomb) *Parapara (Parasol) Returning Midbosses *Bonkers *King Doo *Bugzzy *Iron Mam *Grand Wheelie *Efrite *Super Bonkers *Meta Knights *Mr. Frosty *Tedhaun *Mondondo *Jumpershoot Bosses Also see All bosses attacks in kirby time tassle 2 Category:10 Brave Kirbys Category:Fanon game Category:Kirby time tassle 2 Category:Kirby time tassle series Category:Sequal